Muñeca
by kio.hanabusa
Summary: Me cansé de ser tu muñeca, porque solo me utilizabas y ahora tienes un nuevo juguete.


Me cansé, me cansé de ser tu muñeca.

Me cansé de ser tu muñeca, o más bien tu poste de entrenamiento, al cual golpeabas sin remordimientos, el cual siempre estaba disponible a la hora en que tu quisieras entrenar, por que tal vez en tu genial pero retorcida mente creías que en realidad yo solo era un objeto que no tenía vida propia y que dependía tanto de ti…

Me cansé de ser aquella muñeca a la cual le contabas tus problemas, pero de la cuál no esperabas consejo, porque claro, las muñecas no hablan y mis consejos no eran oídos.

Me cansé de ser esa muñeca de ventrílocuo, por medio de la cual reflejabas tus emociones sin romper tu perfecta máscara de inexpresividad y superioridad. La cual lloraba cuando percibía el dolor en tu corazón y derramaba tus lágrimas por medio de mis ojos, la que reía cuando tú estabas contento y gritaba y golpeaba cuando la ira te desbordaba.

Me cansé de ser esa muñeca complementaria, la cual estaba ahí para completar el equipo, pero que realmente no era demasiado necesaria, la cual también tenía que fingir en las misiones para cumplir el cometido y recabar información, a la cual presentabas como tu compañera de equipo, pero jamás como tu amiga, menos como tu novia. Y aquella que siempre estaba ahí cuando necesitabas "cualquier cosa".

Pero sabes que, sobre todo me cansé de ser esa muñeca inflable, a la cual tomabas cada vez que te daba la gana, y a la cual después de utilizarla la guardabas en una caja y no la sacabas ni la mirabas hasta que llegaba el tiempo de usarla otra vez.

Porque yo solo era una muñeca, y se supone que las muñecas son para jugar, para pasar un buen rato o para adornar.

Pero yo no soy de plástico ni porcelana, mi piel no es impecable, si no que está quemada por el sol, lacerada por tus golpes. No es insensible, porque cada golpe que me das me duele, me saca sangre. Porque cada una de tus caricias quema sobre mi piel desnuda.

Y mis ojos no son de vidrio ni pintados, porque ven todo a su alrededor y observan todo lo que pasa, porque son capaces de derramar lágrimas cada vez que despierto y tu no estás junto a mi después de que la noche pasada hayas dormido a mi lado. Porque terminan enrojecidos de tanto derramar lágrimas al darme cuenta de que no significo nada para ti y prometerme que no volveré a dejar que me utilices, pero estoy enamorada y no puedo hacer nada, porque una pequeña brisa se lleva mis frágiles promesas.

Mi cabello tampoco es rubio ni liso, no está bien cuidado como el de esas muñecas de aparador, porque también soy ninja, y debo de permanecer bajo las inclemencias del tiempo a tu lado, siempre a tu lado a pesar de que en tus ojos veo el reproche de no ser más que un estorbo. Porque trato tanto de llegar a tu nivel que me la paso todo el tiempo entrenado y no tengo tiempo para cuidar de mi misma.

Aunque tal vez la diferencia más importante, es que las muñecas son huecas o están rellenas de algodón o aserrín, pero tú te olvidas que yo también soy un ser humano, y que en mi pecho hay un corazón latiendo trabajosamente a causa de tus desprecios y humillaciones, porque tú jamás te darás cuenta de que estoy enamorada de ti, y que eso me hace tuya en cuerpo y alma. Y que duele mucho, a pesar de que tu no comprendas y que me alegues que científicamente está demostrado que es el cerebro y no el corazón el que siente. Y si eso es verdad, por favor dime ¿entonces porque siento que me falta el aire, que un kunai atraviesa mi pecho cada vez que te veo y tu me ignoras?

Las preguntas no son contestadas, porque tú siempre tienes algo más importante que hacer que contestar mis "estúpidas" preguntas, porque tu perteneces a un importante clan, porque eres uno de los ninjas más reconocidos y porque eres tan guapo que siempre estas rodeado de hermosas mujeres y todo eso es más importante que prestar atención a esta muñeca rota.

Encima de todo, soy una muñeca rota, que ya no sirve para adornar pues jamás ha servido para eso, pues ese tipo de muñecas son las que pertenecen a clanes importantes, que jamás en su vida han tenido que hacer algún esfuerzo, que son tan hermosas que todo mundo se mueve alrededor de ellas, que están destinadas a una vida sin preocupaciones, a un matrimonio con un esposo que las adore y unos niños hermosos. Pero a las muñecas que ya están rotas no hay nadie quien las quiera.

Y hoy te he visto caminando del brazo de una de esas hermosas muñecas que resplandecen y que todo el mundo quisiera tener. Sé que es tu prometida y que todo pronto terminará, pues tendrás un juguete nuevo y olvidarás al anterior, el equipo se disolverá y yo me quedaré sin nada así que te lo repito:

Me cansé de ser tu muñeca "´_Cause you broke all your promises_"


End file.
